Rembulan Tenggelam di Matamu
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Di beberapa pasang mata yang terlena dalam gelapnya dunia, Historia memilih terjaga. [EreHisu spesial untuk Prominensa]


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini. Spesial untuk Prominensa

.

**[****Bulan Tenggelam di Matamu****]**

.

Malam menyisakan temaram. Mata terasa perih dan sunyi hanya memandang kepada kegelapan. Bulan memenjara menggantung di langit kelam, sendirian. Historia mengenal baik bulan pada waktu malam, tapi ia tidak pernah memedulikannya, hingga Eren mendadak muncul di sampingnya, mengganggu rutinitasnya pada sepertiga terakhir, di mana seharusnya semua nyawa sedang terbuai dalam lelap, tapi tidak bagi sang ratu. Ia lebih memilih menjadikan waktu-waktu ini untuk berpikir dan merenung, sebab ia tahu, pada saat-saat inilah kedamaian dapat benar-benar ia rasakan. Bukan damai yang abadi, bukan pula damai yang semu—tetapi lebih kepada damai yang memerlukan kesabaran; sebuah damai yang terasa hangat. Entah kenapa. Barangkali mungkin karena semua titan itu sedang ikut tertidur, seperti prajurit dan manusia, yang membutuhkan rehat dan genjatan senjata. Ada kalanya masa di mana kedua belah pihak sama-sama diam dan ini cukup baik ternyata. Sayangnya, kedamaian ini hanya berlangsung singkat. Namun, bagi Historia sendiri, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengobati beberapa luka; yang nyata dan tak nyata.

.

"_Apakah kau tahu, kenapa bulan selalu bercahaya pada malam hari?"_

"_Aku tahu, sebab bulan adalah makhluk yang sombong."_

"_Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Historia?"_

"_Andaikan saja bulan tidak sombong, tentulah ia membagikan cahayanya kepada bintang-bintang di sekitarnya."_

"_Jawabanmu ada benarnya."_

"_Kau sendiri, kenapa kau masih terjaga, Eren?"_

"_Aku juga bisa menanyakan hal yang sama kepadamu."_

"_Aku tidak mau menjawab karena aku yang bertanya lebih dulu. Kau yang seharusnya menjawab lebih dulu."_

"_Baiklah. Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur, Historia."_

"_Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"_

"_Entahlah. Apakah hanya aku atau ada orang lain yang memikirkannya, tetapi … kehidupan yang kejam ini … kapankah segalanya akan berakhir? Aku selalu menanyakannya dan akhirnya aku tidak bisa tidur."_

"_Hal yang lumrah. Sepertinya semua manusia juga akan menanyakan hal yang sama."_

"_Kau juga pernah berpikir begitu?"_

"_Kalau bukan karena hal itu, kenapa aku masih terjaga dan malah berbincang-bincang denganmu, Eren? Kau seharusnya mengerti, semua manusia menginginkan kebebasan."_

"_Untuk ini dan beberapa hal yang lain, kau selalu lebih dewasa, Historia."_

.

Eren terdiam usai mengatakannya. Kebersamaan ini sungguh terasa ganjil. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh Historia agar ia dapat melihat ingatan dari Frida, supaya ia bisa melihat masa lalu titan lebih banyak lagi. Akan tetapi, sentuhan-sentuhan itu tak lagi sama ia rasakan. Eren ingin menyentuh Historia dan bukan demi mendapat ingatan tentang perkara titan-titan telanjang (lupakan saja soal makhluk tolol dan goblok itu), melainkan ia ingin menyentuh perempuan tersebut lebih lama untuk merasakan; bahwa hatinya benar-benar menginginkan sentuhan, yang lain, yang melambungkan—sentuhan untuk mengobati kerinduan.

Namun, Eren geming. Ia merasa Historia sangat jauh sekarang. Ia seorang ratu dan ia prajurit—meskipun mereka juga adalah teman. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbincang begini saja dan itu tampaknya sudah cukup untuk mengobati beberapa luka; yang ada dan tiada.

.

"_Apakah kau tahu ke mana perginya bulan itu nanti, Historia?"_

"_Aku …aku tidak tahu, Eren. Tapi yang jelas, bulan selalu berubah. Dari sabit menjadi purnama dan dari purnama menjadi mati."_

"_Kau seperti sedang mengajarkan pelajaran filosofi. Tentang manusia yang lahir dan kemudian mati."_

"_Semua manusia pasti akan mati, Eren. Kau dan aku juga akan mati."_

"_Semoga saja kematian kita nanti memang ada artinya, Historia."_

"_Bagi kebebasan Paradis, maksudnya?"_

"_Kira-kira begitulah."_

_Dan mereka diam cukup lama. Hanya memandangi bulan bisu yang menggantung penuh kesombongan._

"_Tapi sepertinya aku tahu ke mana bulan itu akan pergi."_

"_Mereka akan pergi ke mana, Eren?"_

"_Bulan tidak pernah benar-benar pergi sejatinya. Bulan hanya sedang bersembunyi, perlahan-lahan, sedikit-sedikit, bulan hanya tengah tenggelam di matamu, Historia. Dan ia akan kembali menjadi purnama bersamaan dengan kau yang mulai memejamkan mata."_

—_sebab kau nyata-nyata telah mencuri purnama saat kau terjaga._

"_Apakah ini artinya kau menyuruhku untuk segera tidur, Eren?"_

.

Kemudian, sang ratu tersenyum. Ia memutuskan untuk lekas terlelap sebab Eren tampaknya sadar bahwa ia mulai mengantuk. Selamat tidur, Eren, katanya sebelum berpisah. Eren tidak perlu melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan itu kepada Historia sebab ucapannya sudah berhasil membahasakan sentuhan yang ia inginkan. Sentuhan bernama kerinduan.

[fin]

Kamis, 25 April 2019


End file.
